You know what happens when you play with fire?
by animeangel95
Summary: The fire started quickly and had allready affected Itachi,he was going after his brother...and he wouldn't stop till he burned him. Second in the series continues the sparks that start the fire yes this is Uchihascest


This is part two of three in my Uchihascest story. Yes as stated in the previous installment this is technically AU and OOc for Itachi. I don't really consider him OOc I just consider him sadistic and slightly insane. Please enjoy this is my first really hardcore story.

You know what happens when you play with fire? You get burned that's what. And that's exactly what poor Sasuke Uchiha did. He didn't know that he did but he did. The fire was his older brother Itachi. And he's about to get burned.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed in agony. As soon as he got home Itachi knocked him out. He was currently hog tied on his brother's bed.

"Keep going I'm enjoying this." His brother had just entered the room. That sick, sexy smirk on his face as he glared a dominating look at his brother. "I'm surprised after all these years you'd think you'd learn your lesson."

"And what would that be!" He struggled trying to free himself to no avail.

"That when you play with fire you get burnt...you see my dear brother I am the fire...and I'm about to burn you." He quickly set his hair from its restricting ponytail. Letting it flow free in all its raven black glory. Next was the cloak, then the top, all coming off in rapid sucesion."Perpare to feel the pain of burning fire."

"I won't let you! I'm strong enough to stop you!" He struggled again, only making himself weaker and easier to dominate.

"Don't wear yourself out I want a long, hard, and painful struggle."

"You're such a pervert! If I could get out of this I'd kick your butt!"

Itachi laughed. "You really think that you could? Even in your wildest fantasies you wouldn't even be strong enough to do anything to me." He seductively snuck his hand under Sasuke's shirt, flipping him over. "Now let's have some fun shall we?"

"Whatever fun you want is wrong! Let me out of this!"

"Ok ok I'll let you go!" You could tell just by the way he was saying it he had no intention of letting him go. He was just toying with him. He untied the rope that pulled Sasuke's legs and arms towards each other but that was it.

"I still can't get free you idiot!" Sasuke managed to wriggle to the edge of the bed but was quickly pulled back face to face with Itachi.

"I don't want you to be free. After all these years I thought you were smart enough to find out that I own you. I control you. You will be mine for now and forever. I'm going to make sure I leave so many marks on you that no matter what you do you will never be able to forget. Never."

"I'm my own person Itachi! I'm not yours!"

He laughed again." That's whet you think." He pulled off Sasuke's shirt. "Now for the first marks." He licked up and down Sasuke's soft and tender neck tongue running slowly up to his ear. Sasuke held in his sweet, gentle moans as best as he could. Only getting Itachi more excited. He swirled his tongue around and in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to keep everything in until he felt a small jab into his earlobe.

"Itachi! What are you doing?" He screamed in confusion.

"Other side now." He dragged his tongue down the ear around the neck and back to the other side where the same thing had happened.

"Tell me what you're doing!" Sasuke demanded in a partial moan.

"I'm leaving my marks. I told you I would." He then crashed into his brother plunging tongue into mouth and fingers into hair. They rolled over close to the edge of the bed. Itachi grabbed something from the nightstand but Sasuke didn't notice. He was too busy struggling to get free from the kissing. His head started to feel dizzy as Itachi continued to run his fingers through his hair and started to pull on it. "Another mark down. Now onto the hard stuff." He put his thumb under his pants and pulled them along with his underwear off. He then took off his brother's. Sasuke knew things were getting serious. His body started to become coated in fear induced sweat. His brother on the other hand had beautiful, glistening lust sweat. He held in a groan of fear." Don't worry this will only hurt...a lot." Sasuke had used up all his energy. He couldn't struggle any more. Itachi licked his two fingers and then shoved them up Sasuke's anus hard. He felt around a bit just to hear Sasuke scream in pain. "You're really tight. This is going to be fun. Lots of fun."

"Please!" Sasuke begged. "Please I've learned my lesson!"

"You know nothing about fire. It keeps going until it burns everything. Or until it is extinguished. And right now there is no extinguisher. So you have no chance but to be burned." He gripped onto Sasuke's hips digging his dark nails into Sasuke's tender skin. He thrusted in.

"Ngaaaah!" Sasuke moaned.

"You'll have to have more stamina then that if you don't want to be burnt to ashes." Itachi pulled out then went right back in. This time even harder.

"I...Itachi!" He hollered at the top of his lunghes.

"That's it...scream my name in your wonderful agony. Your pain is my pleasure."

""I...ta...chi...You...you sick bastard!" He said in between moans and hard thrusts from Itachi who was getting stronger and faster with each time he moved out.

"I know you don't mean that." He moved in a sudden jerk. Coming as he did. Sasuke let out a small high pitched scream out of surprise and pain. Coming in that final scream. "And the last mark is set."Sasuke out of pain and the rough way he had been treated collapsed. A look of innocence calmed his face." I only did it to help you. You know I love you." He rubbed Sasuke's earlobes and ran a hand through his hair. Giving him a gentle kiss before untying him. Leaving him in the bed as he picked up his clothes when he left the room.

Sasuke woke up the next morning to throbbing pain in his butt and a dizzy feeling in his head. "Well I got burned all right. My butt still feels like it's on fire." He stumbled up and headed towards the bathroom. Getting dressed before he did.

"Morning Sasuke."

"I hate you." Sasuke said with a low growl.

"No you mean I love you." Itachi said with cocky confidence.

"No I really hate you." Sasuke knew he couldn't win so he just gave up and went right past him trying to get in the shower. Then two shining objects caught his eyes. His eyes widened. "You pierced my ears!"

"I told you I was marking you. They're cute."

"You sick sadistic bastard!" Sasuke said with a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Your blush says you like them." He laughed. You didn't even notice what else I did."

"What!" He stared at himself in the mirror up and down to check everything. Then he noticed the obvious. He stared at himself in confusion. "How did you...even...do that?...My hair..." He ran his fingers through it looking at himself intently. It really suited him but he would never admit that he would like it.

"You'll never know. But if you want to know I used a kunai."

"And how did I not notice?" He asked questioning his own abilities and Itachi's ways.

"Because I did it while we were making out. If you remember I pulled on your hair a lot. You like it right? I'm glad you're not a duck butt head anymore."

"I'm not talking to you." His face got even redder as he hid in the shower.

"Let me help." He got in the shower with him.

"Itachi!"

Yay for steamy and funny! Best combination ever! Continued in after burn.


End file.
